Cleansing of Hive Jetreon
The Cleansing of Hive Jetreon was an Imperial xenodical purgation campaign conducted by the Tempest Knights Space Marine Chapter upon the Imperial hive world of Hielara II, to cleanse it's main capital hive city of Hive Jetreon of a hidden Genestealer Cult discovered by the Inquisition. The cult was ultimately successfully purged from existence by the Tempest Knights' elite 1st Company. Background Sometime in M35, a hidden Genestealer Cult was discovered by agents of the Ordo Xenos, hidden far below the massive hive sprawl complex of Hive Jetreon, the capital hive of the massive Imperial hive world of Hielara II. This vitally important hive world had long been played a vital role as an industrial powerhouse within the local sub-sector, manufacturing weapons for the Astra Militarum as well as mining valuable minerals utilised in the construction of Imperial Navy vessels. But life on the hive world was harsh, and often, the conditions under which the local workers were forced to conduct their labour was harsh in the extreme. This world had often been subjected to civil unrest and worker strikes over several centuries. Unfortunately, before any further intel could be culled by the agents on the ground, all contact with them were lost. Troubled by this turn of events, Ordo Xenos Inquisitors contacted the nearby crusading Tempest Knights Space Marine Chapter, which eagerly responded to the call-to-arms by the Lord Inquisitor in charge. Requisitioning several units of Inquisitorial Storm Troopers as well as several regiments of the formidable Morana Black Guard Astra Militarum, the sizeable Imperial purgation force made its way towards the besieged planet in order to end the scourge of the hidden Genestealer Cult. Once they arrived upon the surface of the hive world, the hidden Genestealer Cult - now firmly established as the Cult of the Tenebrous Claw - led a planetary-wide rebellion against the interlopers who dared to trespass on their domain. The troops of the Morana Black Guard, alongside the local Planetary Defence Forces, utilised excessive force and raw suppression to halt the vast tides of the rebellious population, resulting in the probable and unnecessary deaths of millions of civilians. Meanwhile, the Tempest Knights and their Inquisitorial Storm Trooper allies fought their way through the throng of Genestealer Hybrids and corrupt cultists, making their way towards the tunnels located below the surface of the hive city's manufactorum. It was determined by the Chapter's Librarians that the Underhive would be the most likely spot from which the cult's Patriarch would reside. The Veteran Marines' conviction, fire and fury proved to be a decisive factor in the Tempest Knights' success in penetrating several stories beneath the hive capital. The Terminator elite fought through hundreds of Genestealer Cultists as they plumbed ever deeper into the depths of the corrupted hive world, until they finally reached the dark and foreboding reaches of the Underhive. The Tempest Knights elite 1st Company made their way through the twisted pathways and industrial warrens that honeycombed the vast darkness of this darkened and claustrophobic region of the capital's underbelly, purging hundreds of cultists and even Purestrain Genestealers with fire, bolter and blade. Fighting their way through the ravenous hordes, they eventually reached their intended target and faced the horror of the cult's Patriarch. Though they suffered horrific casualties during this encounter, the Tempest Knights finally managed to end the threat of the cult's leader. With the death of the xenos monstrosity, the cohesion and coordination of the Genestealer Cult forces was effectively broken. Within a matter of days, the Astra Militarum and local PDF forces managed to quell the world-wide rebellion, and the Tempest Knights managed to finally purge the final remnants of the insidious cult within a week, successfully eradicating the threat of the Cult of the Tenebrous Claw from the galaxy. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines Category:Tempest Knights